


Four Leaf Clover

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, 俺物語!! | Ore Monogatari!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Short & Sweet, multi fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A small collection of prompts with four pairings.





	1. Red String of Fate - Humor

**Author's Note:**

> Something to send out the old year and ring in the new year with good vibes.

Homura wasn't entirely sure how it worked. When she found herself back on Earth, from wherever she and Madoka had been, there was a single red ribbon in her hand. By all appearances it was a regular ribbon, but at some point it glowed. Homura had hesitantly touched the ribbon when it shone that reddish light, and heard Madoka's voice from the top end of the ribbon. 

Or whatever counted as the top end of the ribbon. This strange, phone-like phenomena made Homura's head spin but she was happy to hear Madoka's voice. And she figured that a goddess could figure out how to do anything with magic.

Whenever the ribbon glowed, Homura would be able to talk to Madoka. It was a comfort, knowing that this person wasn't a dream. 

"I have to go soon," Homura said one night when they were talking. "There are Wraiths nearby, up the street."

"I saw them," Madoka replied. "Good luck. I'm going to welcome another magical girl that arrived today-"

"Is that Akemi?" a voice called out, slightly muffled. With this strange power, Homura could keep in contact with someone else as well.

"Here, Sayaka," Madoka had said, and Homura heard the demand then.

"Hey, transfer student, tell Kyoko she owes me a lunch when she gets here, okay?" Sayaka said. "Not that convenience store lunch, a good lunch."

"I will," Homura said, and she added somewhat scolding, "Have more faith in her."

"I do, but we all end up here someday." Homura heard Sayaka hand the ribbon-phone back to Madoka.

They said their good-byes then, and Homura placed the ribbon down. It was silent, comforting this time with Madoka's voice etched in her head, and Homura felt ready to face those Wraiths.


	2. AU - Fantasy Life

Stories in Reveria would sing the praises of legendary heroes, the ones that could master their chosen life. The most recent one was the savior of Reveria, who traveled with a butterfly companion, saved the world and even allegedly spoke with Divinus himself. Takeo saw this savior long ago and the sight was enough to inspire him to follow the savior's first chosen life. The paladin life came easily to Takeo. He climbed through the ranks, and when he was assigned to defeat the Ancient Napdragon that stalked the plains he met a cook.

Rinko aided herself with magic, billowing flames, piercing icicles, cutting winds and healing earth. She denied that it had any effect on her cooking. They traveled to Port Puerto and Al Maajik together, where Rinko would try different recipes and Takeo learned about culinary differences and customs.

It was not an exhilarating, exciting life filled with fighting dragons or ancient spirits but Takeo loved her and that was enough.


	3. Snow

The first time the two of them saw powdery, freezing water-like puffs fall from the sky Sapphire immediately found herself stuck to the ground. She considered it lucky that this strange substance wasn't on the ground when she and Ruby were escaping from Blue Diamond; it was difficult enough to pry her from the ice.

And now, since the ice and the substance (snow, Rose would tell them later) were working together to keep her stuck there, Ruby had to pull with all her might and even more than that. After a few unsuccessful attempts she gritted her teeth and placed her hands nearby the ice.

It took a long while for the ice to melt, but they had time to talk, and eventually Sapphire was freed. She had to stay in Ruby's arms to appreciate the beauty of this strange thing called snow. Some would have considered it a shame that she wasn't able to explore this on her own, but Sapphire didn't mind being in the arms of the gem she loved.


	4. Warmth

Daisy breathed into her hands, her breath providing momentary warmth, and all too aware that her jacket wasn’t enough. “It’s so cold!”

Something warm was draped on her back and Daisy paused. She looked to her right to see Luigi already shivering and running his hands up and down his arms.

“Hey,” she said, pushing the jacket into his arms.

Luigi protested, “It’s okay, I’ll be fine-“

“You are going to turn into a popsicle,” Daisy replied. “Please.”

Luigi relented and when he finished putting back on the jacket Daisy reached out and hugged him.

It was a happy compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
